El Anillo
by Death God Raven
Summary: Si tan solo le hubieran dicho que una simple frase desencadenaría lo que ahora sucedía, no lo creería. Sentía como unos labios surcaban su cuello causándole escalofríos, que más que miedo le daban una sensación extraña de confort. Sabía que estaba mal, pero de todas formas siguió...


**Lalalala les traigo un One-shot 8D**

**Aclaraciones: aquí Break es mujer 8D jauajauajauaja *loca on* sin más…el one-shot**

* * *

**ONE-SHOT**

**EL ANILLO**

* * *

_Si tan solo le hubieran dicho que una simple frase desencadenaría lo que ahora sucedía, sentía como unos labios surcaban su cuello causándole escalofríos, que más que miedo le daban una sensación extraña de confort._

* * *

Buscaba algo molesto a Break, la albina debía entregarle unos papeles importantes, referente a un caso de asesinato.

Le había llamado a las tres de la mañana para que se presentara en la oficina, cualquiera que viera esto diría que el jefe era ella y el secretario, pero justamente era lo contrario aunque costara creerlo.

Abrió la puerta donde se veía el logo de Kurousagi – jeh hasta que al fin llegas – un ojo rojo muy coqueto, tenía su vista sobre él.

Si…- no quería decir más, lo que dijera podía ser usado en su contra de manera no agradable por la albina, estas horas eran las que más le gustaba molestarlo.

Ella estaba sentada sobre el pupitre limándose las uñas con tanta pasividad que de verdad dudaba que hubiera hecho su trabajo.

Gilbert-kun ~ ahí están las fotos que pediste, era tal como decías, el hombre engañaba a su mujer y la amante lo amenazó con qué diría todo sino le daba más dinero, dejé hasta una grabación – señaló ella en el pupitre.

Gil comprobó lo que decía mientras veía las fotos – que tonto, teniendo a su esposa hace esto – dijo algo traumado, justo ahí estaban las fotos de la escena del crimen de la amante.

Ya sabes, casi todos los hombres son así – dijo Break tranquilamente viendo que el esmalte rojo que tenía en sus uñas se había dañado.

¿Qué te pasó ahí? – dijo Gil al ver la causa de que las uñas de Break estuvieran arruinadas, Break escondió la mano pero Gil la tomó de todas formas.

¡Auch! – se quejó y lo miró, Gil vio la herida – ¿te metiste otra vez a La Fosa?, te dije que dejarás de buscar información en esa discoteca, la última vez salimos vivos de a malas – le regañó.

Es que hoy era un buen día y no tuve tiempo de avisar – trató de excusarse ella inútilmente – además, fue un tipo que trató de sobrepasarse, solo me agarró de sorpresa – rió Break – pero le di su merecido.

Eso es arriesgarse demasiado, fuera de que te había dicho que los trabajos de campo son míos – dijo mirándola.

Pero no es justo, esa es la parte divertida de esto – dijo ella, tratando de disuadirlo – este caso no merecía que te pasara esto – contestó él.

No, pero no dejaría que ese hijo de…- se guardó lo que iba a decir – detesto a las personas como él, debía darle su merecido.

Gil suspiró – ok, entiendo…- sabía que era imposible hacerla cambiar de parecer, lo dejaría pasar por esta vez.

Break miró el anillo en el dedo de Gil y estrechó la mirada - dime Gilbert-kun, ¿estarías con otra mujer estando comprometido o casado? – Gil pareció tensarse inmediatamente aunque intentó ocultarlo.

Sabía que cuando ella ponía ese tono muy particular de voz, era cuando quería burlarse de él – pues claro que no – dijo él haciendo como que se iba a levantar.

Break dio vuelta en el pupitre y puso su pie en el pecho de Gil - ¿qué haces? – preguntó Gil, sabiendo que ella estaba por acorralarlo.

Nada…solo quiero hablar – dijo ella sonriente y con mirada fija en él, en un solo movimiento ella quedó sentada sobre sus piernas, el vestido violeta que llevaba quedo sobre el abrigo negro de Gil.

¿Hablar?, demasiado cerca…– dijo Gil nervioso, quería levantarse pero Break no lo dejaba, podía sentir el olor de Vodka en su aliento.

¿Responderás, no? – Break lo miraba directo a los ojos, como para discernir si mentía o no. Gil se sentía estudiado minuciosamente.

No – contestó Gil mientras hacía otro esfuerzo para escapar, ella no cedió y acercó más su rostro – no sé, me pareces que caerías rápido – dijo ella acercando su boca a su cuello.

Oye – dijo Gil ya sabiendo que debía irse, esta mujer era un peligro para él - ¿qué? – preguntó ella, la mano delicada se coló dentro de su abrigo.

¿Qué haces? – ya estaba alarmado, ella lo notó – dilo convincentemente – ordenó seriamente, a decir verdad, ella seguía enojada con el sujeto del caso, había vivido algo así antes. Por eso se había matado buscando pruebas.

Si en tal caso, estoy en esa situación, no engañaré a nadie con nadie, prefiero estar solo antes que hacer algo como eso – declaró Gil mirando a otra parte, no soportaba decir esas cosas, su sonrojo era evidente.

Jeh por eso me gustas – Break comenzó a morder su cuello con algo de fuerza, Gil se resistió e intentó alejarla nuevamente, pero ella lamió su oreja de una forma que le hizo perder el hilo de que se proponía hacer.

Break aprovechó para apropiarse de sus labios, ya no le importaba nada, había sido directa con lo que pensaba.

Ese anillo le incomodaba demasiado, pasó su mano hacia la de él y sacó el anillo, tirándolo a un lado, ahora mismo él le iba a pertenecer.

Oye, esto no está bien – dijo algo dudoso Gil, Break lo miró – ¿tienes miedo? – trató de burlarse, su mano desabotonaba su camisa, la ligera oscuridad le dificultaba hacerlo más rápido.

Se hartó y lo jaló hacia el suelo, al caer, ella se puso sobre él – n-no tengo miedo – dijo Gil tartamudeando.

¿Ah…no? – bajó el escote un poco haciendo que Gil enrojeciera de manera brutal - ¡n-no hagas eso! – quería escapar, pero ella tomó sus manos y la guió a su pecho.

¡O-oye! – Break se percató de lo que sucedía – awww que lindo – Gil se dio cuenta de lo que había descubierto Break.

¡No molestes! – ahora si que se levantaría pero Break cruzó sus brazos en su cuello, sorprendiéndolo – eso lo pone aún más interesante – Break lo besó esta vez con hambre.

Gil no quería, pero poco a poco fue cediendo, la razón comenzaba a tomar sus maletas, sin señales de retorno.

La mano de Gil se fue directamente hasta el escote de ella, la verdad si había querido seguir viendo pero su propia vergüenza no le permitió disfrutar.

Travieso~ - Gil bajó el cierre que estaba en la parte de adelante, revelando un espectáculo que casi lo hace tener una hemorragia nasal por lo rojo que estaba.

Break disfrutó eso y le quitó la camisa acto seguido, pegando su pecho desnudo, empeorando el estado de Gil.

Disfrutaba este modo de tortura, nada se comparaba con esto, Gil estaba viendo que se burlaba demasiado de él, no se quedaría atrás.

Bien, quieres jugar…jugaremos – se sentó y besó su cuello suavemente, sorprendiéndola, no esperaba que cooperara rápidamente.

La mano de Gil se dirigió directamente a su pecho, Break inmediatamente enrojeció, nuevamente la había agarrado de sorpresa o el alcohol la tenía más tonta de lo que creía.

Ya sentía que el vestido le comenzaba a estorbar, mientras pensaba esto, Gil aprovechó para darle la vuelta y que ella quedara debajo de él.

Woo – fue repentino para ella, Gil inmediatamente la besó intensamente, era una sensación placentera.

Gil pasó su mano por sus muslos, levantando más el vestido violeta, ya poco a poco terminaba de soltar el traje haciendo que este cayera poco a poco.

Break ya comenzaba a jadear, Gil pasó atención nuevamente a su pecho, lo lamió y mordió tan suavemente que causaba escalofríos y gemidos que salían ocasionalmente de Break.

Tenían suerte que no hubiera nadie en el edificio a esa hora, ya que las paredes eran muy delgadas y todo se escuchaba.

En la habitación ya la temperatura había subido de manera sorpresiva, Gil sentía los pantalones apretados y no podía evitar sonrojarse solo con pensar la razón de ello.

La albina se pegó a él con sus piernas, haciendo aquel leve roce un infierno para Gil, que ya no pensaba con mucha claridad.

Ella comenzó a soltar el pantalón mientras se dejaba morder el cuello, estaba segura que en la mañana tendría lindas marcas rojas en el cuello.

El pantalón cedió para su felicidad y lo bajó con sus pies, ya podía sentir algo que se estaba desatando y eso le excitaba inmensamente.

Estaba al límite con todas las caricias que le hacia Gil, le hacía olvidar todo, estaba enviando todo a la basura para su alegría.

Él la besaba con ternura, temía ser brusco con ella – estás loca – dijo él sonriendo, ella se río – no tanto como tú – no sabía que había estado pensando al seguirlo en aquel negocio loco, pero una cosa estaba segura – "no se arrepentía para nada"- cruzó sus piernas en su cintura, indicándole que se apurara.

Él la miro como diciendo "siempre dando órdenes", Gil de repente tuvo dudas pero luego miró el rosto tranquilo de Break, las dudas se disiparon de inmediato. Se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas y la besó.

Entró en ella suavemente, Break enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Gil y se pegó más a él – te quiero…- Break quería pensar que el Vodka le había hecho decir eso, no estaba de acuerdo en decir cosas como esas, pero ya lo había dicho, no podía hacer nada.

Yo también…- Gil miró a otra parte sonrojado, le gustaba ver esa faceta de él, era agradable, ella cruzó más sus piernas y Gil acto seguido la besó de nuevo y comenzó a embestirla.

La habitación de llenó de gemidos que transmitían placer en grandes cantidades, ya no les importaba que los escucharan, solo que pudieran satisfacer sus más bajas pasiones.

Break dio la vuelta y quedó sobre Gil, ahora le tocaba tener el sartén por el mango, empezó a moverse de una manera que hacía a Gil perder el sentido con tanto placer.

Mientras Gil la jalaba hacia abajo, intensificando las sensaciones para ambos, pero Gil no estaba conforme y la agarró, poniéndola sobre mesa.

Break quería ver que iba a hacer, Gil esbozó una sonrisa picara que le hizo sorprenderse, nunca hubiera creído que podía ver esa expresión.

Gil lleno de lujuria, comenzó a embestirla contra el pupitre haciendo que esta soltara tantos sonidos que ella misma enrojecía.

El acariciaba su busto de manera tan posesiva que era excitante, nunca hubiera imaginado de que aquel tranquilo jefe escondía semejante fiera.

De cualquier forma lo estaba disfrutando, por su parte Gil ya estaba llegando a su límite, agarró su cadera y dio su último movimiento, cayendo muerto sobre la silla.

Jaló a Break para que quedaran los dos abrazado – tengo frío…- dijo ella con un puchero, Gil tomó su abrigo y se cubrieron los dos con él.

Break estaba feliz con todo pero había algo que le quitaba la felicidad, miró el anillo en el suelo, Gil se dio cuenta de lo que miraba y lo tomó tranquilamente.

Dame tu mano – dijo él, Break no entendía pero lo hizo – es tuyo – dijo él poniéndoselo.

Pero…- ahora si no entendía nada – yo pensé que era de compromiso de Ada y tú… - lo miró, Gil la miró – no me digas que Vineth te dijo eso…- su hermana a veces era demasiado sobre protectora.

Creo que lo dijo en broma…creo – estaba claro que Vineth no le gustaba Break – yo pensé que te ibas a casar y todo – miró Break a otra parte, cuando viera a la rubia, la colgaría del cabello en un rascacielos.

Y entonces, ¿para que era ese anillo? – dijo algo molesta de su propia estupidez, no se dejaría llevar de las emociones e investigaría mejor la próxima.

Gil se puso nervioso – pensaba…pedirte…que te casaras conmigo – la cara de Break denotaba sorpresa, negación, más sorpresa, emociones estridentes y por último, mucha picardía.

Acercó su boca al oído de Gil – me gustó la propuesta, me gustaría celebrar el compromiso de la misma forma ~ - Gil solo sonrió - pensaba lo mismo~ - agregó Gil con un beso. Las cosas serían muy interesantes de ahora en adelante.

* * *

**Gil le pidió matrimonio XDDD, fue genial ;w; aunque la manera más 8D jejejejejeeje**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este one-shot, aunque siento que daba para más, pero ya que XD**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews 83**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


End file.
